


Запретный плод сладок

by WTF Good Omens 2021 (team_Good_Omens)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202021
Summary: О своеобразных вкусовых пристрастиях ангела.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), WTF Good Omens 2021: спецквест





	Запретный плод сладок

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Forbidden Fruit Flavour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312553) by [curtaincall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curtaincall/pseuds/curtaincall). 



Всё началось с банальной ошибки. В магазине Азирафель второпях кинул в корзину пачку, как ему показалось, черничного печенья. Лишь дома удалось ему повнимательнее взглянуть на покупки и осознать, что вместо печенья он купил… барьерные контрацептивы. Азирафеля, веками наблюдавшего, как человечество придумывает всё новые и новые средства предохранения, весьма впечатлило, что изобретательные смертные додумались до презервативов с черничным вкусом.

Он уже было отложил коробочку, решил пожертвовать её какой-нибудь достойной благотворительной организации, но… кхм. Презервативы с черничным вкусом. И правда любопытная находка. А может быть…

Открыв пачку, Азирафель разорвал фольгированную упаковку и вынул её содержимое, натянув на палец за неимением идей получше. Выглядело не очень аппетитно, но…

Прикрыв глаза, он высунул язык и лизнул латекс.

Возможно, где-то в мире и живут люди, которым искренне нравятся черничные презервативы. Но если закрыть глаза на Георга Любителя Черничных Презервативов[1] — маргинала, чьё мнение не стоит учитывать, — можно с уверенностью сказать, что большую часть населения планеты вкус черничных презервативов не впечатлил бы. По правде говоря, он вообще не напоминал чернику.

Азирафель, однако же, не имел обо всём этом представления. И то ли Всевышняя в шутку наградила ангелов особыми вкусовыми рецепторами, то ли рекламный текст на упаковке оказался столь убедительным, что заставил Азирафеля неосознанно подогнать реальность под обещания, но исход был следующим: ему понравилось.

Было бы преувеличением сказать, что с тех пор Азирафель перешёл на диету из ароматизированных презервативов. Тем не менее он не стал отдавать вскрытую пачку на благотворительность. Потом она закончилась, и он купил новую, затем попал на акцию «возьми одну и получи вторую бесплатно», и постоянно меняющиеся коробочки прочно оккупировали дальний уголок его шкафа.

Смутно осознавая некоторую постыдность своих пристрастий, Азирафель никому о них не рассказывал. В остальном же его привычка не доставляла ему проблем.

До тех пор, пока связанные с теоретическим концом света события не привели к тому, что Азирафель отважился кое в чём признаться, а Кроули с энтузиазмом ответил взаимностью, за чем последовало множество поцелуев. Теперь же Кроули лежал, опустив голову на колени Азирафеля. Глаза его не были скрыты за очками, и он счастливо улыбался, со льстящей Азирафелю внимательностью вспоминая множество мелочей, словно бы выжженных в его памяти.

В какой-то момент лицо его стало очень серьёзным, и он сказал:

— Я знаю, ты спал со смертными. Я не против, честное слово, ничего такого. Я понимаю, просто я-то ни с кем не спал, и…

— Минутку, — прервал его Азирафель. — Ты знаешь, что я что?

— Занимался сексом с людьми. По крайней мере, я предполагаю, что это были люди, потому что… В смысле, разве что название журнала «Любители змей» следует понимать более буквально…

— Но я не спал со смертными, — озадаченно возразил Азирафель. — Не понимаю, с чего ты взял…

— Ничего я не брал, — перебил Кроули, усаживаясь прямо. — Слушай, я же сказал, я не против, можешь не оправдываться. Я не подглядывал, просто увидел их на полке, ясно?

— Кого «их»?

— Гондоны.

— Но… о господи. Кроули, я не пользовался ими. По крайней мере, не использовал… по прямому назначению.

Кроули моргнул.

— Тогда зачем…

— Я… Гм. Я их ем.

— Ты _что_?!

— Не заставляй меня повторять. Знаю, это не совсем конвенционально, но я же не виноват в том, что они вкусные.

Секунд пятнадцать Кроули молча таращился на него, а затем разразился неподобающе (по мнению Азирафеля) громким хохотом.

— По-твоему, они вкусные? — выдавил он, отсмеявшись. И снова загоготал. — Черничные-то гондоны?

— По-твоему, нет? — парировал Азирафель. — Откуда ты знаешь, если не пробовал?

— Потому что я их придумал. Нет, ну ты представь: эти штуки должны привносить в безопасный секс нотки веселья, но приносят лишь раздражение. До нелепого просто. Очень ими горжусь.

— Ты… а. Ох. Эм-м.

Азирафель замолчал, переваривая новую информацию. Исключительно метафорически переваривая — в отличие от презервативов.

— Так они не должны быть вкусными?

— Должны. Но на самом деле они невкусные. Вот почему это гениально.

— Ну, мне они нравятся, — торжествующе провозгласил Азирафель. — Таким образом, можно сказать, что я официально расстроил твои козни.

— Ой, да ладно тебе, ты не можешь обозвать свои странные пищевые привычки добродетелью.

— Добродетель, — поучительно произнёс Азирафель, — встречается в самых неожиданных местах.

Кроули фыркнул.

— Да уж точно.

Некоторое время он молчал, а потом глаза его загорелись знакомым светом.

— Эй, ангел. А капсулы со стиральным порошком ты случайно не любишь?[2]

**Author's Note:**

> 1Отсылка на мемного вымышленного пользователя [Spiders Georg](https://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=spiders%20georg), который якобы ест пауков[вернуться к тексту]
> 
> 2В это странно поверить, но многие люди признаются, что капсулы со стиральным порошком Tide Pods выглядят очень аппетитно[вернуться к тексту]
> 
> Если вам понравилась работа, проголосовать за нас можно [здесь](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1MR7TOa38zOvzgkTebNypS1QRLICrXsqijM8rTeCsaoU/viewform?edit_requested=true)  
> Не забудьте, что в вашем списке должно быть минимум три команды!


End file.
